


Another courtroom, another trial

by KipDigress



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KipDigress/pseuds/KipDigress
Summary: Inspector Meg Thatcher does not like giving evidence in court.





	

"Thank you, Inspector Thatcher," the defence barrister said. "No more questions, your honour." Inspector Meg Thatcher breathed a sigh of relief when the judge dismissed her and she could return to her seat next to Sergeant Buck Frobisher.

"Well done," Buck said quietly.

"I hate giving evidence," Meg whispered back, tugging at the black cuffs of her tunic as she settled her cap on her knees.

"No-one could tell," came the soft reply.

"Thank you, sir," Meg said and lapsed into silence. Now that her part was done, she could let her mind drift. She remembered other courtrooms, other trials. Of the ones early in her career, she could remember the little spark of excitement and satisfaction of having upheld the law. By about the time she'd made sergeant the feeling had waned and the tough face she habitually showed to the world had hidden the discomfort that had previously been obscured by adrenaline. Years later the adrenaline had returned, but only because her second in command had turned up late, with his best friend and unofficial partner at his side, the two strapped to plastic explosives. Her heart had jumped to her mouth, then fallen to her feet when she realised how likely it was that Fraser would die - again.

But she used her head, and so had Fraser. He knew she would stay with the FBI response team, and trusted that her training would be ingrained deep enough that she'd remember semaphore, or morse, or both. He'd tried semaphore first as it was quicker. Which was fine until, after confirming a direct command, he'd repeated the only compliment he'd ever given her on her appearance.

Three words, ten letters, a simple statement conveying so much and yet so little.

There had been other courtrooms since then, although she'd only had to give evidence once. She had fully expected to have to take the stand for the (finally) completed trials of Randall Bolt, his brother and two cousins, but FBI agent Ford had taken the limelight and claimed what credit didn't fall to Fraser's part, although Fraser had made it very clear that without her quick appraisal and understanding of the situation and the people they were dealing with, the outcome would have been fifteen dead and one pile of rubble where a justice building had once stood. She had been surprised at herself when she found she didn't really mind: she'd still received a commendation.

Then, over a year later, had been a memorable trip to Canada, desperately trying to find Fraser and Ray - the second Ray - somewhere in the middle of Lake Michigan. As ranking officer, she'd given the overview of the adventure - for it had been more of an adventure than regular police work - keeping an iron fist on any temptation to fidget or betray other signs of nervousness. Returning to her seat next to Fraser, she'd placed her cap on her knees and closed her eyes briefly in relief. In the quiet that preceded swearing in the next witness, she heard a distinctive series of taps:

-.-.-

She'd opened her eyes and glanced at Fraser sitting on her left. He'd a hand resting on the wooden back of the bench in front of them.

.-. . -.. ... ..- .. - ... -.-- --- ..- .-.-.-

She'd rolled her eyes - not that Fraser had seen - he'd been looking straight ahead.

.-.-.

Fraser had finished. She smiled, remembering.

The court adjourned, and Meg turned to Buck sitting beside her.

"I'm done here," she said.

Buck nodded in acknowledgement. "Good work, ma'am." They stood, and Meg offered him her hand. After a moment's hesitation, Buck shook it firmly.

Meg put her cap on her head and left, walking with assured steps towards a new challenged with the intelligence service. The last thing she thought she heard was Buck's voice whispering:

"God speed, Inspector."

**Author's Note:**

> 1) One translation of the RCMP motto 'Maintiens le droit' is 'Uphold (the) law'.  
> 2) Morse code:  
> -.-.- = begin transmission  
> .-. . -.. ... ..- .. - ... -.-- --- ..- .-.-.- = red suits you.  
> .-.-. = end transmission  
> 3) The last thing Buck says at the end of 'Call of the Wild' is "God speed, Benton".  
> 4) My scene; not my characters (obviously).


End file.
